Handles for doors, windows and other portal coverings are known in the art. For example, the following references show doors or windows that work with handles U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,122,863; 4,945,679; 4,860,493; 2,576,536; 1,663,175; 1,539,155; 1,220,144 all incorporated herein by reference.
The present state of the art suffers from the following problem in that none of the references cited above disclose the use of a handle that rotates with the window or door as it is opening or closing thus allowing the user an easier grasp of the door or window, nor a handle that drives a door or window open or closed.